User blog:Raizza Shimono/Umi no Tenshi - 3-A
This would be the almost-official listing of students in Umi no Tenshi Gakuen's Class 3-A, in which the student Nikkou Megumi is part of. Boys *Gakushuusha Shun (駿学習 者) ::Also a silent defender of the Tengoku no Umi soccer team, he is normally seated at the second row nearest to the door, as he is usually not the kind of person who would enjoy a discussion in and out of class. *Hagane Hiromichi (鋼 紘道) ::He is the type of person who is never fazed by insults or jibes, and has, as his close friends quote, a heart as strong as steel, and is as vulnerable to heat. The heat they refer to is Hagane's "rival-go-friend" Akuta Juria, who he normally has banters over pointless topics. *Hino Akifumi (日野 聡文) ::The glasses-man of the class, normally called Fumi-chan by his closest friends. He is a natural bookworm, and when he is seen without a book, it can only mean that something was wrong. He is also very talented with riddles and brainteasers. Leader and one of the sneakiest members of the Quiz Society.Based after Tsuwabuki Masaharu of Nanatsuiro Drops. *Hougai Aogiri (鵬凱 梧) 3-A Vice President ::He, as previously mentioned, is a serious-type of student who is very keen on helping his brother improve. He has a one-track mind during class and is very hard to distract when in he is one of his focus moments. *Hougai Akizora (鵬凱 旻) ::Normally called his first name to avoid confusion with his brother, he is a lively student who sits at the middle of the class and serves as a light distraction when class is quiet. He also is the type of person who is somewhat charismatic. Finally, he is normally asking his brother for help. *Ichikawa Katsunori (市川 克則) 3-A Representative ::Playfully called Ichi-kun, he is a go-with-the-flow type of student, who is normally the kind of student who sits at the back when possible simply to doze off or scribble on his notebook. In contrast, his neighbors and somewhat childhood friends, Chouwa Hatzuki and Tsubaki Tsuru are always the ones who keep him steady. Admittedly, he is a smart student... just a little too lazy. *Kawamo Kazaguruma (川面 風車) ::The silent but deadly type of student, who, when angered, almost destroys his table and chair. When calm though, he is very pleasant and is befriended easily. *Kazabana Hideji (風花 ひでじ) 3-A Treasurer ::One of the richer students in class, who is a horrible person who handles money and spends too much. He is normally seen talking to the Student Council's Treasurer and Auditor to discuss funds. A running gag of his to continue asking for golden-anythings for his class, from walls to simple pencils.Based after Unyuu Mimori of SKET Dance. *Koizumi Oto (黄泉 音) 3-A Assistant Auditor ::The class-proclaimed big-brother, who is the type to break up fights and make peace with fellow classmates. He is a person who handles responsibilities well, and is normally at the library helping his siblings or younger classmates. He is the most trusted student of the class. He is a guitarist, and part of the three-person band TRI-STAR.Inspired by the three-person class singing units of Uta no Prince-sama, and the name is taken from Eien no TRI-STAR, Class A's character song. *Kosoba Shou (小蕎 昭) ::The top one student in the class, he sits at the very front and is a tight follower of the school rules. He is very careful with words, but is not a person who normally talks unless he finds a dangerous flaw.Based after Kurusu Syo of Uta no Prince-sama. His surname was inspired by Kosoba Yui, Syo's cross-dressing personality. *Reisen Satoshi (冷泉 智) ::The single person in the class with unbelievable, inexhaustible energy and enthusiasm, even when times are serious. He also has an uncanny talent for giving meaningful monologues and speeches. He is a drummer for the TRI-STAR unit. *Fusetsu Agata (風雪 縣) ::He is a part-time member of the singing unit, TRI-STAR, who serves as guitarist and vocalist. He is quiet, reserved and extremely gentle. He has a good outlook on life, but is sometimes perceived as "someone who's head is in the clouds".Presumably voiced by Miyano Mamoru. *Tezuka Hiroshi (手塚 紘) ::One of the most immature students, and is one of the liveliest. He enjoys talking to other people and singing, though admittedly his voice is normally off-key. He is the only boy in four children. Simply referred to as Hiro-chan.Personality is that of Shimono Hiro's, Hiro-chan's supposed seiyuu. *Tsubaki Tsuru (椿 鶴) ::He is a member of the Student Council who has a talent for origami and interactive arts. He was also a past member of the club associated for kickboxing and is infamous because of his powerful punch (a running gag and rumor was that he had once punched a hole clean through a locked storage room). But despite his strength, he is camera-shy and is very caring for his friends.Inspired by Tsubaki Sasuke of SKET Dance. *Yakigari Tsuji (焚 兔地) 3-A President ::The extremely charismatic and confident president of the class, who is school-wide known as the Prince of the School, simply because he has a wonderful personality and top-notch grades as well. He is also an avid player of not only soccer, but volleyball as well. He also has a wonderful singing voice, being the "leader" of the 3-A singing group, TRI-STAR. But only a few people know how difficult he handles his responsibilities.Presumably voiced by Abe Atsushi. Girls *Akuta Juria (芥田 樹莉亜) ::Nicknamed as Julie by her classmates, she is the female counterpart of Koizumi Oto, known as the onee-sama of the class. She is picky and a perfectionist, never settling for the best for her class. She is also one of the most artistic students in the class. She is also a person who has daily - sometimes hourly - squabbles with Hagane Hiromichi. *Azuma Kimiko (東 貴美子) ::Kimi-chan is a not-so-old-but-new student of Umi no Tenshi. She had been studying in UmiTen before middle school transferred for two years before finally returning during third year. She is upbeat and a slight klutz. *Chouwa Hatzuki (調和 葉月) 3-A Auditor ::She is also an older-sister type of person, though admittedly a little violent. She has a "reflexive-habit", she quotes, that causes her to poke a person's eyes rather painfully whenever she feels threatenedBased after Kikuno Asahina of SKET Dance.. Tsubaki Tsuru is the only person she hasn't been able to show this reflex among the 3-A class, probably because she never feels threatened by him. *Fuenon Junko (笛音 純子) 3-A Secretary ::She is a little demanding of her classmates, and is known to be able to wriggle the truth out of anyone through "Jun-chan's special flute", according to some. Like her name suggests, she is a talented wind instrument player. *Ishii Amaterasu (石井 天照) ::A natural singer, she is also a part-time member of the group, TRI-STAR, along with Nikkou Megumi. She is also a capable player of bass guitar and keyboard. She grew up in a wealthy family, though she rarely sees her parents because of their respective jobs. She is a childhood friend of Yadorigi Emi and Koizumi Oto. *Kotowari Hatsukoi (理 初恋) ::The klutziest student in the class, who is obsessed with otome, much to everyone's amusement. She wants to be a manga artist, though it is ironic how she draws horribly - though her story plots are very impressive when written.Inspired by Saotome Roman of SKET Dance. *Nijikawa Kikka (虹川 初恋) ::The captain of the girl's softball team, she is spunky and hot-headed, and was born with a sharp and witty tongue. She is normally reprimanded by her friends and reminds her of her tact, and she tries her best to control herself. *Nikkou Megumi (日光 恵み) ::If there is a Prince of the School, she would most likely be considered the princess. She is innocent and happy-go-lucky, sometimes a bit lazy and scatter-brained, and is loved by the student body. Despite her popularity, she is loyal to her small circle of friends, who knows of her flaws and does not see her as perfect. She is a part-time member of the singing unit TRI-STAR with Koizumi, Ishii, Fusetsu and Yakigari. *Sekka Koyuki (雪花 降雪) ::She is outgoing and friendly, usually being able to befriend any person in less than three hours, or so the rumor goes. She was initially a transferee from Hokkaido who moves because of her mother and half-brother. She is also a good friend of Tatsuo Daiki and Inoue Bifuu from the soccer team. *Yadorigi Emi (宿り木 笑み) ::She is a dreamy-type of person, who is normally sitting nearest the window, simply staring out into space. She has a unique outlook on life and is someone who is easily convinced. Her close friends are Sekka Koyuki and Kotowari Hatsukoi. *Zenjitsu Ruika (全日 雷下) ::The youngest student in the class, next to Tezuka Hiroshi, whom she is close with. She is one of the athletic students in class, and is a top-notch student. Class Officers President: Yakigari Tsuji Vice President: Hougai Aogiri Secretary: Fuenon Junko Treasurer: Kazabana Hideji Auditor: Chouwa Hatzuki Assistant Auditor: Koizumi Oto Class Representative: Ichikawa Katsunori Top-Notchers 5. Hino Akifumi and Akuta Juria ''' 4. '''Zenjitsu Ruika 3. Yakigari Tsuji '''and '''Nikkou Megumi 2. Hougai Aogiri 1. Kosoba Shou Student Council Members Yakigari Tsuji as President Tsubaki Tsuru as the Head of the Disciplinary Committee Nijikawa Kikka as a member of the Disciplinary Committee Koizumi Oto as Assistant Auditor Hino Akifumi as the Webmaster Groups and Units Singing Unit: TRI-STAR *Vocals: Yakigari Tsuji, Nikkou Megumi, Ishii Amaterasu, and Fusetsu Agata *Lead Guitar: Koizumi Oto and Fusetsu Agata *Bass Guitar: Yakigari Tsuji and Ishii Amaterasu *Drums: Reisen Satoshi Main Members; Part-time/Featured Members References and Notes Update Log User Page ☆ Talk Page ☆ *'07:19, October 28, 2011 (UTC)' *09:27, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Rekindled Memories Category:Fanmade Character